


Pure

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Vanessa is a good little christian girl, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanessa and Brock masturbate together.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 2





	Pure

Vanessa and Brock were playing Pokémon Sword when Vanessa got an idea.

"Is masturbation a sin?" Vanessa's random question caught Brock off guard.

"Um... no?" Vanessa bit her lip and crossed her arms.

"You don't sound sure." Brock shrugged.

"I mean it's not like you're going to Hell for pleasuring yourself, you're not hurting anybody." Vanessa nodded. That made sense.

"So... can we masturbate together?" Brock nearly choked on his glass of water and stared at Vanessa.

"Wait, wait, wait, little miss innocent princess masturbates?" Vanessa frowned and furrowed her brows at Brock.

"No! But I wanna try it with you." Brock pressed his lips together and slowly nodded.

"Why the change of mind? You've always steered clear of anything sexual besides kissing." Vanessa put her Nintendo Switch controller down and sighed.

"I have... wants and needs, and I need to um... satisfy them." Brock restrained himself from laughing. This girl was too fucking cute.

"Alright, well let's do this." Brock set his controller down and scooted closer to Vanessa. He pulled her into a soft kiss, making sure not to cup her breasts - Vanessa thought breasts weren't supposed to be sexual, they only made for making milk for babies. Brock struggled not to laugh at her thought process and continued kissing her. Vanessa pulled away, breathing a little heavier than before.

"It feels heavy and sensitive down there." 

"Your pussy, you mean?" Vanessa's cheeks flushed.

"Don't say that word!" Brock rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, that means you're turned on. Horny, most say." Vanessa bit her lip and nodded.

"Okay, I'm horny." Brock smirked. He never thought he'd hear his sweet little girlfriend say that word.

"Wanna do something about it?" Brock asked and Vanessa nodded. Brock palmed his hardening dick through his jeans and stood up and pulled down his jeans and boxers.

"Wowser!" Vanessa said, looking away. Brock softly laughed and sat back down.

"It's okay, you can look at it." Vanessa looked at it with wide eyes.

"It's so big!" Well that stroked Brock's ego.

"You wanna touch it?" Vanessa knew she shouldn't, but she nodded anyway. She poked at the head smeared the pre cum beading on it around it with her finger. Vanessa wrapped her hand around it and felt it twitch in her hand and let it go.

"What did I do? Why did it do that?" Brock bit his lip, trying his hardest not to crack up.

"When you do something that feels good to it it jumps like that." Vanessa nodded and wrapped her hand around it and started lightly stroking it out of curiosity. Brock sharply inhaled at Vanessa's soft, delicate touch.

"I'm really horny now," Vanessa said and let go of Brock's throbbing dick. Vanessa pulled down her khaki's and unicorn print underwear, revealing her hairy pussy.

"You don't shave?" Brock asked.

"Should I?" Vanessa asked and Brock shrugged.

"Up to you, but a smooth pussy is hotter." Vanessa lightly punched his arm for saying that word again and they both laughed. Vanessa lied down and spread her legs, and Brock swore he'd never wanted to eat a pussy so bad in his life. He wanted to rail his thin, fragile girlfriend but he wanted to respect her wishes more.

"So, how do I do this?" Vanessa asked, looking up at Brock.

"Can I show you? That means I have to touch it." Vanessa hesitantly nodded.

"Sure, I guess." Brock licked his lips and he stared at Vanessa's pussy. It was wet and swollen, and so extremely fuckable. He let out a heavy breath and ran his finger up and down Vanessa's folds, making her gasp. Brock played with her entrance a little bit before circling his finger and her sensitive clit. Vanessa moaned and grabbed at her light pink bedspread, and her pussy throbbed at Brock's touch.

"Like that," Brock said, voice cracking. He was about to come, but he didn't wanna come without touching himself.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Brock nodded and he lied down next to Vanessa. She reached down and explored her little pussy, but that bump on the top center of down there felt the best.

"What's this bump called?" Vanessa asked.

"That's your clit. Well, clitoris if you wanna be all scientific." Vanessa nodded. Good to know, she guessed. Vanessa circled her finger around it like Brock did and she squeezed her eyes shut and moaned loudly, never having a feeling this good ever. Brock bit his lip and slowly stroked his dick as he watched his girlfriend unravel, it was hot as hell and he couldn't get enough. Vanessa's chest rose and fell quickly and Brock could tell she was already getting close.

"What's this feeling? It feels so good," Vanessa asked.

"You're edging, that means you're about to come. Have an orgasm, back to science." Vanessa had never heard of any of those but she went along with it. She pressed her finger into her clit harder and moved it faster, and before she knew it, she came. Vanessa let out a high pitched moan and she rode out her orgasm, arching her back and curling her toes. Seeing Vanessa come sent Brock over the edge. He groaned and came all over his Led Zeppelin t-shirt. Once they came down, Vanessa rolled onto her side and dipped her fingers in Brock's cum.

"What's this stuff?" Brock softly chuckled and ran his hand through Vanessa's long, platinum blonde hair.

"That's cum. It comes out of your dick when you have an orgasm." Vanessa nodded.

"Can I eat it?" Brock busted out laughing and nodded.

"Go for it." Vanessa licked it off his shirt and swallowed all of it.

"Mmm, yum!" Brock refrained from fully cracking up and they put their clothes back on. Vanessa had A LOT to learn.


End file.
